Like she wanted
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata stand infront of a great wedding, she marrying a man that loves her but she doesn't love him like he loves her. She want's to marry Sasuke but she hasn't seen him in years. Would she marry someone she doesn't love to make a happy ending?


**Hey people, I was watching Sex and the City the other night when I got this idea. I should warn you that ven if I do like SasuHina I do not enjoy NaruSaku and that's why didn't put them here. I added my own character but she's no important. Well anyways here the the story. **

**As we all know I don't own Naruto**

**Please enjoy**

**(Hinata stand infront of a great wedding, she marrying a man that loves her but she doesn't love him like he loves her. She want's to marry Sasuke but she hasn't seen him in years. Would she marry someone she doesn't love to make a happy ending? Or will her happy ending crash her wedding?)**

**Like She Always Wanted**

After almost a year of planning the day had finally come for Hinata Hyuga's wedding day. She had been wanting this since she was just a little girl. She always dreamed about having the perfect little wedding, with the perfect white dress, with the perfect white flowers and a man that loved her to marry her.

She stood infront of the mirrow in the back room of a small little chapel in her small home town, where she always dreamed of getting married. Her black long hair was tied up in a elgant bun with a vail in the top of her head making it her look beautiful. Since she never wore to much make, she didn't use much that day, she looked light and normal. And her dress hugged her curves while going down her legs hidding everything under neath it. It was all perfect but she didn't feel happy.

Hinata knew what was wrong, she had figure out days ago. She knew she was about to marry the wrong guy. Kiba Inuzuka loved her, adored her and she loved him, he was safe and perfect but it wasn't what she always wanted. She marryed him because she did loved him and she knew it was the right thing to do.

A small soft knock was heard in the door making her heart race with fury. "Come in" She said said softly. Her heart went back to normal when she saw her maid of honor enter the room. As a novel writer she always had a wild imagination, and she imagen the guy she wanted to marry coming on her wedding day and telling her he loved her. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was her high school sweet heart and the love of her life. They had broken up because he didn't want to get married, he wanted exacly what he had but Hinata wanted more so she had to leave and find the second best man, and that was Kiba.

"You shouldn't do this" Nurico said as she walked over to her best friend.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you don't love him... you love Sasuke" Nurico said.

"But he doesn't want to get married and I do. I diserve to be happy, and I'm gonna be happy with Kiba" She asure Nurico, but she was really asuring herself. Nurico sigh and nod.

"They're ready" She said as she faked a smile, so her best friend would at least pretend she was happy with her decition.

"Ok, let's go" Hinata said with a grin. They both walked out in silance, there was nothing to say. They both knew it was wrong, but atleast someone was happy.

The music started and one by one the bridesmaid walked down the hile, each one dressed in the same color in the same dress that Hinata had picked herself. "Good Luck" Nurico said as she smiled at her friend who had put her vail down covering her face. Hinata smiled back, but it was fake. Nurico nod and walked down the hile giving a small shrug to her boyfriend who sat with the guest.

Hinata's heart started pounding loudly again, this time she was getting cold feet. A starnge pain in the middle of her chest started hurting and she felt like she almost couldn't breath. She gasp for air as tear flowed out of her eyes and the thought came in to her mind. "This isn't your happy ending"

Hinata shrugged off, it was her happy ending, she reminded herself. She took a deep breath and started walking down the hile.

Every faced she passed smiled at her proudly. As she gripped her fathers arm tightly for balance. They were all proud, oh so proud. They were happy for her, but she wasn't happy, she wasn't happy at all. They had reach the front of the church where Kiba waited for her with his hand ofering to help her up, into her new life with him. She hesited, but the she gave in. She stuck her hand and reach for his but quickly redrew it when someone called her name from behind her.

She knew that voice, it was his voice. She hadn't been hearing it every night in her dream. She turn around to find him, standing there panting from running, in his old blue jean and a dark blue shirt. His hair was dripping with melted snow since she was getting married in the middle of December, with the streets all covered in a blanket of snow, like she always wanted. "Sasuke?" She heard herself ask. A ghostly smirk escapes his lips as he walked down the hile and stopped right infornt of her still panting.

"You can't marry him... you can't" He whispered. She was shocked, his hand had reach to cup her cheeks making melt at his touch, making her stomach flip... that was his effected on her.

"Why?" She asked.

"He isn't the one you marry. I'm you're guy... marry me" He said.

"No... you came to late" She refuse. She turn around to take Kiba's hand who still was reaching towards her but Sasuke grab her arms firmly and turn around and kissed her. The kiss made her knees went weak, and she couldn't resist him. Not because he was stronger but because he was him.

"I love you Hinata, marry me. I'm your guy" He said resting his forehead with her, making her look in too his dark blue eyes that she always liked. They were so special, they were black but they looked almost onyx. They were unique unlike her pearly white ones.

"I- I- I can't... You- you don't want to" She said.

"I want to... I can't live with out you please" He whisper. She closed her eyes and open them again and there he was begging her, begging her to be with him and she was saying no... she was saying no to her real happyness.

"How dare you interrup our wedding, she said no! now leave!" Kiba said. He had moved from down the altar and dragged Sasuke away from Hinata. Hinata stared at him, he was pleading to reconsider but she said nothing. She looked down her hand where her engangment ring layed.

"Fine. I'm sorry" Sasuke said quietly as he shrugged off Kiba and walked away. Kiba sigh and walked back toward Hinata and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You ok?" He asked. She looked up showing him, her tears.

"I'm sorry" She said. She slipped her ring away from her finger and layed it gently on his hand. "I'm sorry" She repeated. She turn aroud and walked quickly towards Sasuke. "Sasuke wait!" She called him. He turn around to find her walking towards him, landing on his arms crying and saying "I love you" over and over again. Sasuke smiled sweetly and hugged her back.

"I love you too Hina" He whispered. He brought her face up to his and kissed her once again. "Come on let's get out of here" He whisper as they parted away.

"A little late, but you made it" A female voice said from behind them. Hinata turn around to find Nurico hugging her boyfriend smiling at them. Hinata couldn't help but laughed, she felt so secure in his arms.

"Come on let's go" Naruto said with a seriouse look as he looked around and they nod. They left the full of confuse, shocked people in the old chapel, but before they left Nuico yelled "See ya suckers" giving them a grin that only Hinata's parents laughed quietly before she was dragged away by her boyfriend.

As they got in to Sasuke's car, Hinata smiled. She had just walked out of her perfect dream wedding but she was walking in to her dream future life. Only her with and Sasuke, like she always wanted.

The End

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that was it. I hope you all liked it. **

**Please leave some review. **

**Sayonnara 'Love BUH!**


End file.
